Overnight Success
May 25, 2016 May 26, 2016 June 6, 2016 June 7, 2016 June 14, 2016 June 30, 2016 June 30, 2016 July 20, 2016 September 19, 2016 October 18, 2017 November 25, 2017}} |next = "Ties That Bind" |viewers = 2.15 million}} "Overnight Success" is the seventeenth episode of the first season of The Loud House. Plot Lincoln invites Clyde to a sleepover, but gets jealous when Clyde wants to hang out with his sisters. Synopsis Lincoln is excited to have Clyde come over for a sleepover, especially since his father usually forbids sleepovers, due to his sisters' past efforts leading to disaster. When Clyde arrives at the house, Lincoln wants him to strictly stick to his long, detailed itinerary, including watching the 5-hour director's cut of King of the Rings. However, Clyde prefers to join in the girls' interests, and has fun with them, causing Lincoln to freak out over how much time they're wasting. Eventually, the two friends have an argument over how the sleepover should go, and they have a falling-out. To spite Clyde, Lincoln brings over some of his schoolmates to sleep over with him, but his sisters' antics' drive them all away. Realizing that Clyde not only tolerates his sisters, but likes them as well, Lincoln feels guilty about the way he treated him and goes over to his house to apologize. However, as he tries to, the lumps under Clyde's bed covers don't move, making Lincoln believe his friend is giving him the silent treatment. Lincoln goes back to the house, feeling bad that he drove away his best friend, only to discover that Clyde never actually left the house since he passed out from seeing Lori like he always does. Clyde tells Lincoln that the lumps in his bed were actually his stuffed animals, and explains that with being an only child, he can get kind of lonely. The two friends make up, and Lincoln tears up his itinerary. The story ends with Lincoln, Clyde, and the girls gathered on the couch to watch King of the Rings together, and Clyde faints again from seeing Lori. Then Leni questions if there are peanuts in everything. Cast *Grant Palmer as Lincoln / Sleepover Kid #3 *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna / Chad / Sleepover Kid #1 *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy / Zach *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa / Liam / Artie *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. *Michael McDonald as Howard *Wayne Brady as Harold *John DiMaggio as Chunk Rita and Sleepover Kid #2 have no lines in this episode. Trivia *On Zap2it's website, they list this episode "Clyde and Seek", which implies that this might have been the episode's original title or an alternate title for the episode. *Lynn Sr. calls Lynn "Lynn Jr.", which shows that he and Lynn shares the same first name. It is later revealed on an Instagram Q&A that the father's first name is Lynn. *When Lincoln tries to convince his parents to let him have a sleepover, he is wearing his "grown-up" suit from "A Tale of Two Tables". *"Vibe Link (b)" plays when Lincoln sees the things Clyde's dads left him. *According to Lincoln, sleepovers were banned in the Loud House until this episode. *This episode reveals that Clyde is the son of a same-sex couple. His dads are named Howard and Harold. **This also marks the first time where a same-sex couple is introduced on Nickelodeon. *When Lincoln tells Clyde that he would rather spend time with his "dumb sisters" than with him, Leni became offended at that, despite the fact she is dumb. In "Ties That Bind", Leni didn't know that she is the "dumb one". *The episode was skipped in the Russian dub for showing Clyde's dads. **The episode was skipped on Nickelodeon Philippines for unknown reasons. References *'' '' - This episode is similar to the SpongeBob episode "Party Pooper Pants". *''Four R's of Waste Reduction'' - "Lincoln Loud's Four R's" is a parody of the ecological management campaign. **'' '' - "Lincoln Loud's four R's" also resembles President Lisa Simpson's 3 R's from the episode. "Bart to the Future". *'' '' - King of the Rings is a parody of the franchise. *'' '' - Clyde's nickname "Little Bo Sleep" is clearly a nod to the English nursery rhyme. *'' '' - By the end, when Lola makes up Clyde he somewhat resembles the Puerto Rican singer, who is known for singing reggaeton and trap in the New Era. Errors *After the kids raise their juice boxes, Lucy's arm is shown wearing her gloves, meaning she's still wearing her regular clothes instead of her PJs. *When Howard cries "I love him so much!", he appears to have two pairs of hands. *In the flashbacks, there is no paper airplane and frisbee on the porch roof of the Loud House. *In the flashback to Leni's sleepover, the eyelashes are disconnected from some of Leni's friends. *In the flashback of Luna's sleepover, she said "Good night, living room!", but the captions were spelled out as "Good night, baby boom!". *When everyone gets ready for the movie, Luna's legs are missing, and Leni's eyelashes are missing, and later in the episode, a part of Lori's legs are missing too. *When Lily farts, making the (unnamed) boy run away, she blinks and her eyelashes disappear. *'Plot hole': Luan was watching a Sci-Fi movie, but in "Changing the Baby", she states that she dislikes Sci-Fi. **Also, the scene that Luna is missing her legs, Leni was next to Lily, but in the next scene, Clyde is next to Lily, and later in the episode when Lori is missing a part of her legs, Lucy is holding Lily. *Lincoln says that he was attacked by three cats, but he really was only attacked by two. Cliff and one other cat. *The day Lincoln circles on his calendar is Saturday, but Lisa says it's Friday, the day she studies brainwaves. *In a blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment, during a wipe scene transition after Lincoln allows Clyde to do whatever he wants, a random background quickly changes to a scene where the Loud siblings and Clyde gather in front of a TV. *At the end of the episode, when Lynn kicks the hackysack back and forth with Clyde, the bottom part of her hair is missing. Dubbing errors *In the Latin American version, Lincoln says "Por suerte, papá no entiende los videos de gatos" (Luckily, Dad doesn't understand cat videos), instead of "Luckily, Dad is a real sucker for cat videos.", like in the original version. Running Gags *Lincoln being attacked by a cat every time he attempts to do a good deed. *Flashbacks of Lincoln's sisters' sleepovers. *Lincoln's sisters scaring his other sleepover guests. *Lincoln inviting kids for a sleepover. *Leni believing there are peanuts in whatever she has when Clyde passed out after seeing Lori. *Lola transforming "toads" into "princesses". *Clyde spending some time with Lincoln's sisters, which annoys Lincoln. *The white noise machine going on. *Clyde being a robot that shuts down every time he sees Lori. es:Éxito de la Noche a la Mañana fr:La soirée pyjama pl:Imprezka z nocowaniem tl:Overnight Success